


Eventful Mornings

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, M/M, au where book!malec and tv!malec meet, book alec is problematic, but we all love it, for legit no reason, idk how to tag, malec r hella domestic in every universe, raphael is a salty bitch, theyre jealous of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Are you really… us?” AU Alec asked, crossing his arms in a gesture Alec recognized as a mix of anxiety and wariness. Alec noticed his counterpart’s eyes were a striking shade of blue that heavily contrasted Alec’s hazel-green ones.orMagnus is distracted while making a portal and ends up portalling him and Alec to an alternate dimension. They meet their counterparts (book Malec) and it doesn't exactly go well,





	Eventful Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is hella rushed as i wrote most of it at 2 am but ive had this idea in my head for a while and i thought why not write about it lol anyways this is lowkey throwing shade at bookmalec oops but i hope you enjoy!! kudos comments and all that happy stuff is always appreciated.

“Silver arrow necklace!” Magnus yelled to the other room as he finished his eyeliner in a hurry.

“Got it,” Alec replied, striding into the room with the necklace in one hand and a coffee cup in the other. This week’s Downworld Cabinet meeting was scheduled at a rather ungodly time in the morning, and of course, Magnus and Alec had overslept. They were already five minutes late and Alec didn’t think the other representatives would be happy if he missed his own meeting.

Magnus bowed his head and Alec fastened the necklace with capable, nimble fingers.

“You ready to go?” Alec asked, shrugging on a jacket.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Magnus winked, turning around to start the portal. The portal was unfocused and rushed but Magnus was too caught up in stealing his boyfriend’s coffee and downing the last sips to notice. Alec didn’t notice either as he didn’t know the difference and, besides, was too busy worrying about being late.

When the two emerged in the exact same place, they were rather taken aback. More so when the Portal slipped away behind them, leaving them alone in the living room of Magnus’ loft. Alec frowned as he looked around. Everything seemed the same but as Alec scanned the loft he noticed little things were different; the couch was a different shade of blue, the drinks table was in a different place and there were muddy boots by the entrance.

“Magnus, what…”

“I- I don’t know. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before. I must have been distracted when I created the portal,” Magnus murmured. He threw his arms up again, attempting to make another portal, but the blue sparks didn’t create anything.

“What’s going on? Why isn’t it working?” Alec questioned, slightly anxious now.

“It feels… unfamiliar, somehow. Magic is all about using the energy around you to manipulate and change the world. This energy feels alien. It’s hard to explain,” Magnus said, staring at his surroundings like he was lost.

“Magnus, you mentioned to me once that Portals can be used to travel inter-dimensionally, right? What if…” Alec trailed off, starting to panic a little more.

Magnus’ eyes went wide. “I was distracted when I made the Portal. My thoughts were centered around here and you, but I didn’t…”

“Is there any way for us to Portal back?” Alec asked, trying to stay calm.

Magnus’ gaze dropped to the floor. “In theory, we need to find a warlock who can Portal us back, but nobody has ever tried interdimensional travel. I don’t know if it will work. I’m sorry, Alexander, I should’ve thought.”

Alec shook his head. “We’ll be fine, don’t worry. We just need to find a warlock who’s willing to portal us, right? Shouldn’t there be a version of us here somewhere?”

“This is an alternate dimension, there’s no way of knowing where we are, or if we’re even together,” Magnus nodded. The thought made Alec wince. “We should check here first, though. It’s 7am, we’re probably asleep, assuming we’re not at the Institute.”

The two walked to the bedroom and pushed the door open. Magnus’ eyebrows almost rose past his hairline. It was Magnus and Alec, all right.

Magnus was on his back, covered in silky red sheets up to his waist. He was still slender and beautiful but his chest and arms were less muscled. His skin was a shade darker than the real Magnus and his hair was a tousled mess. Alec was on his side, curled up against Magnus, but the sheets were only twisted around one of his legs, leaving most of his body stark naked. Alec’s hair was longer and straighter and his jawline was less defined, but he kept the same muscled physique and pale skin covered in twisting black runes. They were both fast asleep, Alec snoring lightly the exact same way he did in real life. Alec spotted clothes thrown around the room. A black shirt that he assumed was Alec’s was torn in the middle as if it had been ripped off.

They’d obviously been quite busy the previous night.

Alec didn’t know how long the two of them just stood there in silence, taking it in. Alec was blushing furiously upon seeing his mostly-naked self.

Magnus was the first to break the silence. “Do you believe me now that you snore?” he murmured quietly.

“No,” he murmured back, in a slight state of shock.

“As much as I’m loving the view, we should probably wake them… us? up,” Magnus stated but made no effort to move.

“Uh… How?” Alec asked. Magnus thought for a while and then dragged Alec back outside the door. Magnus shut the door and then knocked on it loudly.

“Jace, I swear to all that is good and holy if that is you and it is not a dire emergency I will turn you into a coatrack,” said a voice coming from the closed bedroom. Alec assumed it was Magnus, but his voice sounded slightly lower and softer.

“Not Jace,” Magnus replied, crossing his arms.

There was silence from the room. Alec swore he could hear something like a seraph blade being activated. Magnus heard it too and he didn’t even have time to yell a warning before the door crashed open and the original Magnus and Alec found themselves thrown to the floor, a seraph blade pointed at them. Alec from the other dimension (Alec decided to call him AU Alec) stood over them, only wearing black jeans that hung low on his hips.

“Is that how you normally greet people?” Magnus gasped. “You really need to work on your social skills, Alexander.”

“Who the hell are you?” AU Alec questioned at the same time as original Alec said, “I do not.”

“I can explain, darling, although it would be a great deal easier if this wasn’t shoved in my face,” Magnus sighed dramatically, gesturing to the seraph blade, which Alec noticed looked slightly different. The blade itself glowed with angelic power, covered all over in twisting black runes.

“Who are you? How did you even get in here?”

“You don’t recognize me? I’m hurt,” Magnus replied sarcastically. Alec’s eyes widened in a ‘why-are-you-antagonizing-the-guy-who-has-a-sword-pointed-at-your-face’ gesture, but he decided to go with it. Magnus had a plan… right?

“In all fairness, you do look quite different from his Magnus,” Alec replied.

AU Magnus, who Alec hadn’t even noticed until then, furrowed his eyebrows. “I belong to nobody but I and my cats, thank you very much.”

Alec’s breath caught in his chest when he saw AU Magnus. The glamour on his eyes was dropped, revealing cat eyes Alec only ever saw during sex, early mornings and battle. His jawline was less sharp and his face completely devoid of makeup, but Alec knew well that was only so in the mornings. He wore a silk robe and matching silk pajama pants that Alec had seen before.

“I meant Magnus from your dimension,” corrected Alec.

“Killjoy,” grumbled original Magnus.

“Oh, yes, I was having the time of my life with a seraph blade aimed at my throat,” Alec snapped back.

“Other dimension?” AU Magnus questioned, moving to stand next to his Alec. Alec noticed the other dimension’s Magnus was taller than his Alec, which freaked Alec out on a spiritual level.

Magnus nodded. “I was… distracted while creating a portal and I ended up traveling through dimensions instead of time. I can’t do magic here; I don’t know how to manipulate the fabric of this dimension the way I do in my dimension.”

AU Alec turned to his Magnus, a questioning look in his eyes. Magnus nodded slightly and they seemed to have a conversation between glances, a kind of personal, intimate connection that reminded Alec alarmingly of Magnus and him. AU Alec stepped backward and sheathed his seraph blade.

“Are you really… us?” AU Alec asked, crossing his arms in a gesture Alec recognized as a mix of anxiety and wariness. Alec noticed his counterpart’s eyes were a striking shade of blue that heavily contrasted Alec’s hazel-green ones.

“Well, to an extent. There are an infinite number of parallel universes where we are completely different people. We’re just lucky you aren’t mundanes or in the middle of France,” Magnus explained.

AU Magnus nodded, but his focus was on Alec. “He’s so tall. How do you do it?”

Magnus narrowed his eyes. “I punch him in the stomach and when he doubles over in pain, I kiss him. Works every time.”

Both versions of Alec laugh at that, which turns out to be a mistake for AU Alec when Alec shot him a death glare. Magnus had to repress a smirk at the exchange.

“I suppose you need me to create the portal?” AU Magnus asked, noticeably placing a hand on his Alec’s waist.

Alec’s eyebrows raised slightly, amazed by how petty this whole conversation was. They were literally each other.

“That would be highly appreciated, yes. We have a meeting and as much as I enjoy seeing Alexander naked in _any_ dimension, we’re quite late already,” Magnus said.

Alec really didn’t know whether to be jealous or flattered at this point, honestly. AU Alec, however, turned a shade of red that would give tomatoes a run for their money.

“Well, I’m glad to help, if it’ll prevent you from flirting with my boyfriend,” AU Magnus replied with an undertone of something Alec could only describe as salt.

“Technically my boyfriend too, considering we are each other.”

“Oh, great. Why don’t we just have a foursome if we’re all dating?”

“No!” both versions of Alec exclaimed in unison. Magnus did laugh slightly at that, showing off his dimples. The way the other Alec looked at him when he laughed was enough for Alec to feel a very irrational surge of jealousy.

“We really shouldn’t be late,” Alec scowled, understanding where AU Magnus was coming from.

“Of course. What meeting are you even going to? It’s seven in the morning,” AU Magnus said as he began to work on the portal, blue sparks cascading from his fingertips.

Alec frowned. “Your dimension doesn’t have Cabinet meetings?”

AU Magnus pulled a face, still creating the portal. “Why would I go to a meeting about cabinets?”

Magnus furrowed an eyebrow. “The meetings between the Head of the New York Institute and the Downworld representatives of New York…?”

AU Alec did a double take, staring at Alec as if he’d grown an extra head. “You’re the Head of the Institute? At 18?”

Magnus made a face. “Eighteen? What do you me- Oh, my God. Seriously?” Magnus asked his other self, shooting him a look that said, ‘are you serious?’

“Really?” Alec asked. Alec was nearly 24 and couldn’t imagine ever meeting or being with Magnus at the age of 18. He had been extremely immature and totally hung up on his parabatai, Jace.

“I’m standing right here,” said AU Alec, slightly disgruntled at basically being called a child.

“Don’t look at me like that! He’s not a minor, it’s fine. Besides, what would you do if you were me? It’s _Alec_ ,” he said as if that explained everything. Alec felt his heart flutter in his chest, even though he knew that wasn’t really Magnus and he wasn’t really talking about him.

“Fine. But… how old was he when you started dating?” Magnus questioned.

AU Magnus suddenly decided he wasn’t so chatty anymore

“I was seventeen,” AU Alec cut in. “And I’m also standing right in front of you. I’m not a child and you probably aren’t that much older than me, anyway.”

“I’m 23,” Alec broke the uncomfortable silence.

“That’s only five years,” AU Magnus protested. The Portal was swirling behind them now, unattended.

 “Fine. I rest my case,” Magnus put his arms up in mock surrender. He turned to his Alec. “Did you have that hair when you were eighteen too?”

“What’s wrong with my hair?” AU Alec asked defensively.

“Nothing is wrong with your hair, darling,” AU Magnus said, glaring at his counterpart.

Alec tilted his head to the side. “No, I see your point. It’s so long. How do you train? Do you tie it up?”

“That’d be kind of hot,” murmured AU Magnus under his breath.

Alec rolled his eyes while Magnus pulled a face. Alec noticed the Portal still next to them and put his hand on his Magnus’ arm.

“We should go. Thank you for your help,” Alec said, trying to act professionally.

“You’re welcome, _Mr Lightwood,”_ AU Magnus replied sarcastically, bouncing off Alec’s professionalism.

Magnus and Alec smirked at each other, thinking of the first Cabinet meeting when their professional attitudes and formal titles had turned into something _very_ informal that night.

AU Alec took notice of their smiles. “What is it?”

“Inside joke,” Magnus replied simply.

As the pair turned around, AU Alec asked them, “And, guys?”

They turned around.

“Sorry for, um, almost killing you,” Alec said, but he was only looking at Magnus. A smirk pulled at Magnus’ lips.

“I’m never one to complain about Alexander Lightwood pushing me against the floor,” Magnus winked. AU Alec blushed and failed at forming a comprehensible sentence. Alec started to wonder if this guy was always so easily caught up by Magnus’ words. Alec felt like that could get annoying after a while. But AU Alec was also Alec. _Wait, am I annoying?_ Alec pondered, cut off by Magnus taking Alec’s hand. They stepped through the portal hand-in-hand, trying to think of home.

They arrived through the portal and spun around to find themselves alone in Magnus’ living room, sunlight pouring through the windows.

“That was, um…” Alec tried to describe the last twenty minutes.

“Interesting,” Magnus finished for him, pulling out his phone. “Apparently interesting enough for us to miss the meeting entirely.”

Alec covered his face with his hands and groaned loudly. “Fuck, I’m so dead.”

Magnus put a hand on Alec’s shoulder, rubbing small circles. “Don’t worry about it. We have a good excuse.”

Alec pulled his hands away to give Magnus a skeptical look. “Do you really think people will believe us? We got off incredibly luckily. It’s not exactly the most believable story.”

“Our whole lives aren’t the most believable story. Speaking of unbelievable things, your dick is way bigger than-“

“ _Magnus_!” Alec yelped, eyes going wide.

“What? It’s true,” Magnus smirked, apparently taking pleasure in Alec’s extreme discomfort.

“Can we not discuss my- I need to contact the representatives,” Alec sputtered, desperately trying to change the subject.

“No, I’ll do it. They’ll believe me a great deal more than you,” Magnus said, fingers dancing rapidly across his phone screen. The phone buzzed and Magnus scoffed at the message he read.

“So rude,” Magnus muttered. Alec frowned and moved so he was behind Magnus, looking over his shoulder.

The text that Magnus sent explaining their situation had been sent out to Luke, Meliorn and Raphael. Luke hadn’t replied and Meliorn had simply left him on read, but Raphael decided to take it upon himself to express his opinion.

**_Raphael Santiago (8:13am 7/7/17): Were you really doing dimensional Portalling or were you doing each other?_ **

**_Magnus Bane (8:15am 7/7/17): Very funny. I wish._ **

**_Raphael Santiago (8:16am 7/7/17): Gross._ **

**_Magnus Bane (8:16am 7/7/17): You think everything sex-related is gross. But I wasn’t lying, although I’m way hotter than the other version of me._ **

“You know Meliorn and Luke can see all this too?” Alec squeaked.

“Relax, Alexander,” Magnus huffed. “I can’t believe this disrespect. After everything I’ve done for him he just assumes I’m rolling around in bed with you instead of in a real dangerous situation.”

“I will not relax! I can’t have Downworld representatives thinking of me as some sex-crazy animal-“ Alec was cut off by Magnus’ hysteric laughter.

“This is not funny! I need them to take me seriously- Magnus!” Alec exclaimed as Magnus put his head against Alec’s shoulder, still laughing his ass off.

Magnus managed to contain himself. “I cannot believe I just witnessed Alexander Gideon Lightwood referring to himself as a sex-crazed animal. This is the best day of my life,” Magnus squealed, dissolving into laughter again and using Alec to hold him up. Alec sighed in exasperation but put an arm on Magnus’ waist, holding him up.

“I didn’t say I was… that. I just said I don’t want the representatives to get that impression,” Alec tried hopelessly to explain himself. Magnus just kept on laughing, and even though Alec was highly insulted, he couldn’t help but smile at Magnus’ laugh. Even if it was at the expense of his dignity and pride, at least Magnus was happy.

Magnus seemed to recover as much as he could and pulled back, still grinning like an idiot. “It’s not untrue, though. Points for honesty.”

“Wha- I didn’t- You’re talking rich!” Alec sputtered.

Magnus put a hand over his heart in mock offense. “Are you implying something, Alexander? You’re the one who decided it was a good idea to walk in and stick your tongue in my mouth before even saying hello.”

“That was once!” Alec exclaimed.

“Are we legitimately arguing about this?” Magnus asked in disbelief.

Alec sighed. “Are you sure the Cabinet will be okay?”

Magnus caressed Alec’s cheek lightly. “I’m sure. Everything will be fine.”

Alec sighed in relief and leaned into Magnus’ touch. “You were right, you know.”

“What? That you’re a sex-craved animal?” Magnus asked, confused.

Alec scoffed, raising his eyes up to Magnus’. “No, about you being way hotter than you in the other dimension.”

Magnus smiled softly and kissed him. The kiss was slow and gentle and made Alec forget about all the stress and panic of that morning.

“Thank you for not being seventeen,” Magnus whispered when they pulled away to breathe.

Alec couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Anytime.”


End file.
